


Зеркала

by NedoTechnar



Series: Одиннадцатый примарх и его Легион [1]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Experimental Style, Fiction, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedoTechnar/pseuds/NedoTechnar
Summary: Этого не было. А может, это всё-таки было. Правды не знает никто - кроме, разве что, Тзинча.Полуфантазия, полуобрывок сна о том, где был Одиннадцатый, пока другие безуспешно пытались похоронить эту галактику.





	Зеркала

  На границе между мирами нет ничего, кроме зеркал. Бесконечные тёмные поверхности пересекаются под немыслимыми углами, дробя пространство на бесчисленные отражения. В их бездонной черноте мерцают огоньки, так похожие на звёзды. Но звёзды ли это? Или чьи-то глаза? Или сияющие осколки живых душ? Неизвестно.

Зеркала-кристаллы срастаются, меняются и искажаются. Тысячи отражений, проходов и стен. Будто лабиринт, где каждая стена — дверь в чужой мир. На границе между мирами тишина. Лишь зеркала чуть слышно звенят в застывшем _не-воздухе_. Так легко заблудиться здесь, так легко забыться и навсегда остаться в этом странном _не-месте._   

 

Но он не заблудится. Никогда.

Никому Айве не смог бы объяснить, откуда он знает законы, которым подчиняются перекрёстки между мирами. Он их просто чувствует, ощущает кожей. Это странно. Необъяснимо.

Айве бежит среди бесконечных зеркал — будто по тонкому льду. Он не вглядывается в их мёртвую гладь — нельзя. В зеркалах нет числа отражениям — каждое из них зовёт к себе. Каждое — ключ к одному из миллиона миров.

 

_Не смотри в зеркала!_

 

Взглянув в зеркало, так легко шагнуть сквозь него — в чужой мир, далёкий и незнакомый. Но не сейчас. Не в этот раз.

Айве пора возвращаться домой.

Он летит мимо изломанных пространств, расчерченных иглами несуществующих плоскостей. Лишь непослушные огненные кудри мелькают среди отражений.

 

_Не смотри в зеркала! Не ищи напоминаний о прошлом в их обманчивом блеске!_

 

Айве и так с ним скоро встретится.

В межмирье время течёт иначе. Сколько лет прошло с той поры, когда он ступал по поверхности родной Тевы? Сколько галактических секунд прошло с того момента, когда он в прошлый раз говорил с Фаустом? Мгновение для Галактики — девятьсот тысяч лет для Рутении. Для его народа.

Они, конечно, справляются и без него — в конце концов, от его Легиона беспокойства меньше, чем от самого Айве. Да, он — изобретатель, и воплощение мечты древнего философа Эфрем-Вана о скользящих меж слоями пространства кораблях — его заслуга. Да, он — учёный, и то, что его соотечественники разрабатывают столетиями, он может сделать за пару месяцев. Но слишком уж много бед приносят его идеи, слишком часто всё идёт не по плану...

И всё же он возвращается.

 

Мелькают отражения миров, звенят хрустальные плоскости с дрожащими в них звёздами. Негеометрически пересечённые и неправильные.

Но нет времени на раздумья. Нужно спешить.

 

Интересно, а в Империуме Одиннадцатого ещё хоть кто-то помнит? Его последнюю _шутку_ сложно было бы забыть.

Тогда ещё шёл Великий Крестовый Поход. Империум впервые столкнулся с врагом, который многократно превосходил его. С врагом, который мало интересовался центральными областями Галактики. С врагом, в войну с которым, по правде, и вступать не имело смысла.

Человечество жестоко поплатилось за свою ошибку. Целые экспедиционные флоты погибли, тысячи миров были опустошены. _А ведь дхума его предупреждали._ Но он отмахнулся от их предостережения.

И всё же катастрофа дала Айве шанс сбежать. Ему и Легиону. Он сумел вывести свой Легион из-под удара и разыграть собственную смерть. Правда, не без невольной помощи Русса.

Ах, Леман Русс... Обмануть его было не так сложно... Да и остальных, в общем-то, тоже... Предать, не предавая — возможно ли такое? Для кого как... Сбежать, заставив всех считать Легион уничтоженным?

Игра была рискованной. Погибель ожидала со всех сторон. _Пройти между ними было столь же сложно, как пробежать по лезвию меча — невидимому и острому..._

Но для Айве нет невыполнимых задач. Для всех Одиннадцатый погиб — и остался жив. Был порабощён ксеносами — и остался свободным.

 

_Предатель, мироходец, чудак и ловкач. И теперь он возвращается домой._

 

Ему удалось уйти от судьбы. А брату — нет. Увы, Келио никогда не понимал всех этих увёрток и розыгрышей. А ведь история Змея могла бы окончиться совсем по-другому. Жаль...

 

Равнодушно звенят зеркала-пространства под ногами. Горят потусторонним светом россыпи чужих звёзд. Путается дорога под ногами, стены встают на пути, обрастая хрустальными шипами прямых на пересечении плоскостей...

Айве не останавливается. Он на бегу перемахивает через них, уклоняясь от колючих линий. Лишь отблески рыжего пламени скользят среди тёмного стекла.

 

_Вперёд, к единственной цели! Главное — не смотреть в зеркала..._

 

Отражения лгут. Отражения смущают разум. Отражения заводят в тупик.

 

_Нет, не смотри в зеркала! Не смотри! Там — лабиринт искажений, там — тень зла!_

 

Цель уже близка. Айве это знает. Айве это чувствует. Но...

 

— _АЭКВИТАС_...

 

То ли злобное шипение, то ли торжествующий смех слышится на границе сна и яви.

 

— _АЭКВИТАС... ТЫ — МОЙ..._

 

_Нет._

 

— _СОГЛАШАЙСЯ... ОНИ НЕНАВИДЯТ ТЕБЯ... ВСЕ..._

 

_Нет. Никогда._

 

Единственный возможный ответ Силе, предлагающей месть и помощь.

Нет. Айве и сам сможет отыскать справедливость — и для себя, и для других. В отличие от братьев, он не откажется от свободы. Никогда.

 

_Нет. Не в этот раз._

Он на бегу уворачивается от протянутых чёрных когтей. Он знает, что смотреть в зеркала нельзя. Но сил отвести взор от прозрачного стекла не хватает — там тысячи чудовищных отражений. Примарх знает, _кто_ наблюдает из бесконечной глубины.

 

_Не смотри в зеркала!_

И всё равно не отворачивается. В зеркале — сама Тьма. В зеркале — карающий Свет. Порождение варпа смотрит на него тремя безумными глазами. Полная бесчисленных клыков пасть кривится в усмешке.

 

_Нет._

 

Тварям варпа нет места на перекрёстках среди миров, им хватит и Океана Душ.

Айве поднимает руку медленно — или всё-таки нечеловечески быстро? — и бьёт с размаху. Тёмная поверхность мутнеет от трещин, рассыпается хрустально-острым кружевом.

Стеклянный звон разносится в пустоте.

Какой-то из осколков царапает лицо Одиннадцатого, глубоко рассекая щёку. Примарх отворачивается.

Колючий, полный серебристой пыли воздух рвёт грудь.

Неважно.

Айве облизывает изрезанные губы. Кровь струится по его лицу.

Неважно. Раны заживут раньше, чем он ступит на поверхность родного мира. Айве продолжает бежать.

Айве спешит домой.

 

Бесконечные зеркала темнеют, всё больше напоминая ясное ночное небо.

Айве не обращает на них внимания.

За его спиной летящие осколки растут, превращаясь в новые зеркала-пространства.

Одиннадцатый не оборачивается. Он слишком спешит.

А что ждёт его в родной Галактике? Желающие отомстить за обман и предательство братья? Новые чудовища? Некрон-коллекционер?

А какая, собственно, разница? Айве абсолютно уверен лишь в одном.

_Никому не поймать его, пока в мире есть хоть одно зеркало._

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено песней «Зеркало времени» группы «Чёрный Кузнец»


End file.
